Shoujo no Fuan
by rowenna.mist
Summary: a.k.a A woman's anxiety Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa dibalik rona merah jambu yang di suguhkan, nyatanya ada celak celak kegelisahan disana


Warning : Plotless, typo, meaningless, pendek

ingatlah bahwa Haruno Sakura juga _seorang_ wanita

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Shoujo no Fuan / A Woman's Anxiety © Puerliche

* * *

><p><em>De, otanoshimi ni<em>

.

.

Tatkala Maret bertandang, udara berangsur - angsur menghangat, salju - salju mulai luluh, gelombang aliran sungai membengkak. Pada suatu tempat di belahan bumi, andante musim semi laut - laut terdengar.

Warna langit kala senja di waktu itu pucat - keemasan. Daun - daun maple semakin merona seiring bertambah tuanya musim. Diantara dahan - dahan pohon di pinggir jalan, burung - burung berbondong - bondong membangun sangkarnya . Di jalan - jalan, di atas jembatan dimana dibawahnya mengalir sungai yang mengalir tenang, wangi musim semi memenuhi udara.

Sering kali dalam periode itu – dimana hari hari lebih panjang dari biasanya, di sebuah pondok kayu nyaman, helaan napas panjang memenuhi salah satu kabin kubikel yang tak terlalu luas. Berasal dari bibir ranum seorang gadis adolesen, yang entah untuk suatu alasan tertentu merasa dirinya terpenjara didalam periode yang terus berulang tiap tahunnya. Gadis itu kerap kali berucap pada dirinya sendiri, ia membenci waktu – waktu seperti ini.

Bayu musim semi mengalir lembut, membawa serta alunan _sakura sakura _1) yang didendangkan anak - anak di hamparan taraxacum albidum 2) yang tengah merekah gembira. Diantara petak – petak sawah yang menguning, para kakashi 3) mengabil jatahnya dari para gagak dengan sunyi. Suasana sungguh – menenangkan hati. Terutama petal - petal merah muda sakura yang setia di rantingnya. Mengokohkan kesan tersendiri suasana musim semi. Menjadikan setiap manusia di belahan bumi yang satu itu merasakan ketenangan yang nyata. _Mestinya._

Sakura Haruno kembali menghela napas panjang. Haru no Sakura mempunyai makna tersendiri baginya. Sakura musim semi. Dia dilahirkan di musim semi, tak ayal orangtuanya menamakannya sakura. Simpel, namun segala yang tertera di petal rapuhnya mampu wewakili keindahan musim semi di saat ronanya paling matang. Selain itu warna surainya senada dengan petal yang telah berevolusi itu.

Hanya saja...dia mungkin salah satu contoh dari setitik manusia yang merasa dibodohi dengan musim satu ini. Sebenarnya dia menyukai musim semi. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebelum kedatangan musim itu sekonyong - konyong membawa serta merta kenyataan - kenyataan yang menganyang hati.

Sudah sewajarnya seorang anak perempuan menyukai musim dimana dirinya dalam keadaan terbaiknya, dimana sakura merekah penuh adiwarna. Maka dari itu dia merawat surainya dengan penuh perhatian. Mengeramasinya tiap hari hingga tiap helainya berjatuhan dengan lembut, juga sewangi sakura. Layaknya nama yang diberikan orang tuanya semenjak lahir, labudanya sakura mengerna di musim semi. Layaknya maharani, lady musim semi. Menggendam tiap netra yang menatapnya.

_Membuat dirinya terkayai oleh cinta setiap manusia yang memandangnya._

_Mestinya._

Berapa kali musim semi yang telah ia lewati?

Berapa kali sakura mekar – menampilkan keelokan yang paling menjerat sampai detik ini?

Bagaimanapun, nyatanya pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun tergendam olehnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terjerat olehnya. Kendatipun ia telah bersabar dengan periode yang terus berulang itu, tapi apa daya? Hasratnya tak pernah terpuaskan. Bahkan yang lebih membuat miris, pemuda itu tak pernah _sekalipun_ melirik rona - ronanya. Menancapkan paku di relungnya yang terdalam.

_Di musim semi, pemuda itu mengayuh langkah, meninggalkan desa._

Karena itu Sakura kini tak peduli lagi. Dibabatnya dan ia biarkan tumbuh liar. Membiarkannya tergerai sekenanya. Kacau. Mewakili gemuruh hati yang mengharu - biru.

Gadis itu merasa penat, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa alam bawah sadarnya acap kali terjarah. Mengabsen semut - semut berserengam di ujung meja. Menjeruji rama - rama di seberang jendela dengan pandangan nestapa .

Di malam hari, aroma harum merembes keluar dari sundal sundal di pelataran taman desa. Sakura bersengkil di birai jendela. Pigura yang telah lama menetap di sudut meja senantiasa menemani. Tak jarang saat dunia tengah terlelap, berbaur dengan detak detak galah yang terus berkumpar, terdengar sesenggukan.

Saban hari gadis itu memancang sendu pigura di birai jendela. Derai – derai airmata membuat kelopaknya mengurung, tercelak rona hitam. Sementara malam semakin memendek, harapan akan munculnya lintang kemukus yang dinanti juga semakin mengkerut. Sungguh, ia tak kerasan dengan musim ini.

Namun siapakah dia hingga mampu mengubah semuanya?

Nyatanya dia hanya salah satu penumpang perahu kehidupan. Dikayuh dan dikendalikan oleh irama tak kasatmata. Tak pernah berhenti, berdayu - dayu menyusur meander - meander bersisian . Toh pada akhirnya mereka tak bisa mengelak akan arus terjun yang disebut takdir. Tak ubahnya marionet di tangan ningyoumawashi 4). Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menangkupkan tangan, jemarinya saling bergala, menuntut pada yang kuasa.

Ya, berdoa. Untuk keselamatan dan kesediaan seseorang di belahan lain dunia, yang sampai saat ini belum dapat dijamahnya. Hati maupun raga. Agar mau menerima kenyataan dan lekas pulang.

Sudah berapa malam ia lewati berharap pada nagareboshi 5) yang kadang muncul kadang tidak? Ia tak bertuhan, jadi pada siapa dia akan mengadu? Hanya tekad api yang ia percayai. Sebesar apapun , seyogyanya, kobaran itu akan luluh oleh guyuran hujan bukan?

Kadang relung hatinya menyeru, doa – doa yang dipanjatkan takkan menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Impiannya tak ubahnya fatamorgana, akan hirap tatkala mentari menyongsong ufuk barat.

Belum lagi imbauan – imbauan yang tak pernah berhenti lahir dari tekak - tekak para jiran. Shinobi seperjuangan, petinggi – petinggi desa, juga tak luput keluarga semuanya memberinya memorandum. Tidaklah bijak terpaku pada nasib satu orang, yang mana adalah pengkhianat.

Kendati demikian musim semi selalu menyulut kembali tunas harapan yang telah tandas . Mungkin itulah yang menjadikannya dengki akan musim semi.

Manusia tak pernah surut dari kegalatan. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Seyogyanya, berilah ia barang selesa. Tapi Sakura paham juga, orang – orang desa tidaklah senaif dirinya, takkan memberi secuil pun kelonggaran. Untuk itu Sakura memasang dalih, bahwa ia shinobi profesional. Takkan menghiraukan urusan – urusan pribadi.

Terkadang, saat nagareboshi tak kunjung lewat, ia menyulut hanabi di pelataran. Desauannya nyaring, menggegap gempitakan jiwanya yang hening. Lalu tubuhnya berserenjang, merandai hamparan taraxacum albidum di depan serambi pondoknya. Jemarinya menerpa petal - petal putihnya yang rapuh. Mengingatkannya pada sekal – sekal sakura - sakura yang di dendangkan anak – anak di siang hari. Sakura tak perlu bersusah payah mengingat baitnya, karena gita musim semi itu telah menyambut kedatangannya di dunia ini.

Dalam keremangan, seraya terus menunggu nagareboshi, Sakura bersenandung lemah :

.

_sakura sakura_

_yayoi no sorawa_

_(Di hamparan langit musim semi)_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_(sejauh mata memandang)_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_(Kabutkah itu atau awan?)_

_nioi zo izuru_

__(Menebarkan aroma di udara)__

_izaya izaya_

_(Marilah marilah)_

_mini yukan_

_(Lihatlah lebih dekat)_

.

_sakura sakura_

_yayoi no sorawa_

_(Di hamparan langit musim semi)_

_mi-watasu kagiri_

_(Sejauh mata memandang)_

_kasumi ka kumo ka_

_(Kabutkah itu atau awan?)_

_nioi zo izuru_

_(Menebarkan aroma di udara)_

_izaya izaya_

_(Marilah marilah)_

_mini yukan_

_(Lihatlah lebih dekat)_

_.  
><em>

Sakura menyudahi senandungnya dengan menyalang langit. Gita musim semi meninggalkan melasma tersendiri di relungnya. Menjadi elegi hati yang terlampau parau. Saat nagareboshi tak kunjung juga datang, lazimnya dia akan beralih ke bintang barat. Menatapnya pilu, merajuk agar lekas menghimbau putranya, amor. Agar lekas – lekas menghela busur , menancapkannya pada hati seseorang di belahan bumi sana. Keturunan terkhir klan Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu selamanya akan menjadi enigma . Bersarang di labirin sel sel kelabu, menjamah tiap tiap kabin di relung. Selamanya gadis itu akan menjadi siarah, yang terus mengorbit pada sang matahari pujaan. Memperoleh asupan cahaya, maka dari itu dia akan terus hidup. Selamanya, sampai suatu ketika matahari telah kehilangan iluminasinya, gadis itu akan meratap malam. Ditemani bintang barat hingga akhirnya menjelma menjadi bintang kejora. Memanjatkan doa, bersenandung luka ,

_" mini yukan"._

_._

_._

OWARI

_._

_._

* * *

><p>AN : 1) lagu rakyat jepang, mengenai sakura, biasanya dinyanyikan untuk menyambut musim semi.

2) nama latin dari dandelion

3) orang - orangan sawah

4) pengendali boneka / dalang

5) komet, bintang jatuh

amor = dewa asmara(legendanya dia anaknya venus)

hanabi = kembang api

haru no sakura = sakura musim semi sementara shoujo no fuan berarti kegelisahan seorang wanita/gadis

saya tiba - tiba ingin membuat fic ini saat mendengarkan lagu sakura - sakura, selepas uts kemarin selesai, jadi pastinya abal dan keterlaluan ( egoisnya saya : saya lahir diawal musim semi xD) haha.

fic ini saya buat untuk melengkapi serangkaian fic saya ug lain, yg prtama dr sudut pandang naruto,yg kedua kakashi dan inilah yg ketiga. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D

apakah saya sudah berhasil menyampaikan maknanya?

kasih tau lewat tombol biru dibawah, concrit?flame? ah tak apa - apa :D


End file.
